A Single Petal
by dkdc
Summary: The Shinju had a contingency plan. Kaguya may have taken it's power but a single petal is all it needs to regain its lost power and to protect what it dreams belongs to it, and a certain blond-haired jinchūriki will help it...willing or not.
1. Chapter 1

A Single Petal

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Beta'd by NeonNavyWriter

Long ago, before the existence of shinobi, ninja clans and the Hidden Villages, the world was in a constant state of war. Thousands upon thousands of lives were lost each day from the wars. A princess from a foreign land was unable to bare the bloodshed anymore, sought a way to end the war and bring peace to the war-torn world.

In her search, she came upon the legend of a mysterious and powerful tree that was worshipped as the host of a god and legends foretold that only once every millennium the tree would grow a fruit. That fruit was said to possess all of its godly powers. However, humans had been strictly instructed to never attempt to eat the fruit.

Deeming that the only way to end the wars and bring about true peace was to eat the fruit and gain the tree's divine power. The princess, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki as she was known, sought out the divine tree and upon finding it, she ate the forbidden fruit. Upon consuming the fruit, she was blessed with unimaginable power, power that she used to end the wars and eventually went on to be called a goddess and so the legend of the Rabbit Goddess was born.

Unknown to the princess, Kaguya, the Shinju knew of her intentions and knew exactly what would happen when she did what she had planned to do. It wasn't a primordial god for nothing, but even so, it did nothing to halt the princess in her path, it didn't care whether she took its power or not.

It was, after all, but an observer of the human race, it would only watch and never would it act. But at the very last minute, just as Kaguya was about reach the top of the mighty tree and take its power for herself, the Shinju had a vision. It was a vision of the far future, and what it saw did something that the divine tree had never once experienced before in its entire existence...anger.

Far into the distant future, mankind had learned to utilize its power, bending it to their will and using it to wage more war against each other. However, that was not what made the tree angry, no what made it angry was the fact that the shinobi, as they would then be called, used its power to destroy the land it had come to cherish.

Using its power, chakra, they ripped the earth apart, destroying it until all that was left was an inhabitable desolate rock. It wouldn't stand for it! It would not allow such a thing to happen to its garden! Its domain!

The Shinju truly did not feel anything; it was merely a sentient tree that grew from the blood that soaked the earth during the era of the endless wars. From the very beginning of its very existence it had spread its power across the entire world and with its divine energy, the world flourished, the world became its home, its nursery.

However, man with their wars were continuously destroyed the beautiful garden it had created and these shinobi would destroy so much of it until nothing was left! Knowing it was already too late to try and stop the princess from stealing its fruit, the Shinju decided to act. There was only one way to save the world from mankind and that was only if IT stopped them, but without its power there was nothing it could do to stop them.

Just then an idea came to it, as long as a small portion of it remained it would always grow as more blood will be spilled on the earth, and from that blood it would reform back in the world and stop man from destroying the one thing it cared about.

Willing a small amount of its energy and to an extent its will, the God Tree allowed for a single, simple, petal to peel off from the fruit Kaguya was about to take. It was a simple petal that contained some of the essence and will of the Shinju, a petal that was easily ignored by the princess in favor of its fruit and was blown away by the winds. Travelling a great distance away from where it had come from until eventually, it settled in the middle of a large forest that would one day be known as Fire Country.

The Shinju drew its power from the blood of the deceased during the era of endless wars, and with men soon learning to harvest and control its power, as small as it would be, the earth would once again be soaked in blood. This time more blood and lives would be lost than even during the era of endless wars, for with the energy from the Shinju the humans will have the weapons and power to wage war on a scale far greater than ever before.

The Shinju would emerge a thousand years from now, its power would be far greater than before and with it, it would reclaim and protect what rightfully belonged to it...the world.

(1000 years later)

"The Hidden Leaf Village also known as Konohagakure no Sato or Konoha for short, is known as the strongest of the hidden villages. Located in the heart of fire country, this village is surrounded by trees as far as the eye can see and is also famous for producing some of the strongest ninjas in the world. Ninjas like the god of Shinobi, Senju Hashirama, the mighty Uchiha Madara, Tobirama Senju, Sakumo Hatake, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the legendary Sannin and finally the fastest man in history, Minato Namikaze. All these men hail from the leaf village and will forever be remembered throughout history as-"

"Big deal! When I become Hokage I will be stronger than all those old fossils put together!" A blond haired boy no older than eight years old declared loudly to the whole class, earning many looks of disbelief and eye rolls from his peers.

"And I'm the son of the fourth Hokage, face it dead-last your dream of becoming the Hokage is just that, a dream" a brown haired kid wearing a brown jacket with canine-like marks on his face responded back in a mocking tone, causing everyone in the classroom laugh at the blond haired boy.

"Is not!" The blond haired child shouted back

"Is too-" before the two could continue with their argument, their sensei stopped them.

"Settle down class" the teacher said out loud, a tick mark appeared on his forehead. "Naruto please leave the class" the sensei, Mizuki, said with an annoyed look on his face.

"But sensei-" Naruto tried to defend himself.

"Meet me after school for your detention" he continued

"But-"

"I can make it a double detention if you want"

Naruto wisely kept his mouth shut after that and stood up to leave the class. On his way out, a certain dark haired boy placed his foot in front of Naruto making him trip over and fall to the ground, face first. The entire class laughed again at his plight, Naruto quickly stood up and saw Sasuke giving him a challenging smirk.

"What are you going to do...dobe" Sasuke mouthed out. Naruto gritted his teeth, his hands balled into fists and he was pressing them so hard that his knuckles had turned white. Anger was clearly visible on his face, his mind was already racing through the many possibilities he could attack and beat the arrogant prick in front of him into a bloody pulp.

"Uzumaki!" Mizuki's angry shout brought Naruto out of his vengeful thoughts.

Naruto grumbled something under his breath and stomped out of the classroom. Banging the door rather loudly as he exited the classroom.

"Ok then now that that's out of the way, let's all please turn to page 72 on the History of the Elemental Nations" The entire class, expect a few, groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto angrily stomped his feet to the ground as he made his way towards his apartment.  
'It's not fair!' He shouted in his mind, all he had done was tell his dream and now he had been kicked out of the class, again. He had only failed the graduation exam once, the previous year, and already people were calling him a dead last.

So what if he couldn't do a simple clone jutsu and a simple substitution, he was going to be Hokage one day and Hokages didn't use stupid weak E-ranked jutsu! He was going to prove them wrong, all of them!

'Stupid mutt, stupid teme, will see who will be laughing when I paint your entire houses orange!' Naruto plotted in his mind, 'or put itching powder in your underwear' a sinister grin made its way across his whiskered face as more and more pranking ideas came to him, each one more humiliating that the last.

Let it be known to all that no one messed with Uzumaki Naruto and got away with it, prank wise that is.

Half way to his house Naruto decided against going there and decided to go his favorite spot in the village instead. Some of his greatest pranking ideas had come at him on that spot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After making the rather long, -for him-, trip to the monument, Naruto sat on top of his favorite place on the monument, the Fourth Hokage's stone head. He didn't know why but whenever he was feeling down he would always come to atop the Fourth Hokage's stone head, for some reason he always felt drawn to it. That and it was the best place to get a full view of the village below.

Before he realized it, several hours passed by with him sitting there, his mind lost in wonder and his feet dangling dangerously on the edge. It wasn't until his stomach grumbled, signalling for him to eat something unless he wanted to starve, the had to move from his position, which he did.

"Man am I hungry" Naruto groaned out to no one but himself.

Oh well, it was nothing a good bowl ramen couldn't fix, several bowls to be exact.

He stood up from the spot he had been seated on for more than an hour now and was about to go to Ichiraku for some well needed ramen when he remembered that he didn't have any money left on him. He had spent the last of his saved money on some 'supplies' for a special occasion like the one he had in mind.

The look on his soon to be victims would be worth it, his young mind reasoned.

Now, normally in a ramen-dire situation like this Naruto had a backup, namely the old man. And by the 'old man' he actually meant the Hokage. However, after Iruka-sensei had had shown the old man his not-so-staller results and even worse, his less than angelic attitude towards the academy instructors. The pranks were just the icing on the cake… Well, let's just say the old man wasn't so forthcoming with his treats.

Damn snitch. He would be getting his own dosage of the 'Uzumaki special' soon enough.

His second and last option was the ramen shop owners themselves. He knew that the old man at the ramen stand would give him food for free and would allow him to pay him later, but he already owed him money as it was and he hated abusing the old man's kindness.

His stomach grumbled again, louder than the first time.

"Yeah, yeah I know you're hungry already" As if responding to him, his stomach roared again making him sigh in defeat. The Hokage it was. He'd just have to bare through the gruesome speech again.

With his destination set, Naruto made to walk back to the village below but stopped mid-step when he both heard and felt something coming from the many foliage of trees behind the monument.

A small part of him, the hungry bit, warned him against going into the spooky-looking woods and to continue with his food-rewarding destination instead. That bit was crushed as soon as it appeared.

By virtue, Naruto was a very curious and for the most part, ignorant child. So true to his nature, he immediately changed direction and made for the foliage of trees, his hunger all but forgotten in favor of whatever it was that had garnered his attention.

The walk past the trees didn't take all that much time seeing as he had taken to tree hopping to avoid walking. For once he was actually glad he had paid attention in class, tree hopping was really useful! When he made it past the trees, Naruto was greeted with a sight that made him gasp in awe.

In front of him was by far the most beautiful sight his eyes had ever seen, there in front of him was a small clearing with a crystal clear, beautiful sparkling small lake. Around the lake were the greenest fresh looking grass he had ever seen. There were flowers everywhere. Flowers of every color, shape and size. More flowers than he had ever seen in his life.

The clearing was buzzing with the sounds of birds chipping, frogs croaking and he could see so many butterflies he didn't even think existed. It looked like something out of the story books the old man used to read to him when he was younger.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Naruto declared loudly with barely contained glee. In doing so however, he unintentionally scared away the many creatures that littered the area.

Not at concerned with his actions, Naruto approached the beautiful lake and stood at the edge. Looking at the water below him, he could see several fish swimming inside the clear water.

"I've never seen anything this beautiful" he praised for the second time again. Unfortunately for the young ninja in training, he got so caught up in what he was seeing that failed to notice that the edge he was standing on was slowly crumbling until-

"Ahhhh!" Naruto let out a startled scream when the edge he was standing on crumbled under his weight throwing him into the cool water below. "H- help!" He shouting as the water dragged him down. He didn't know how to swim!

Panic immediately set in and Naruto was now thrashing around the water, trying by all means to stay afloat. After a few minutes of thrashing and panicking it dawned on him that something was very wrong. He wasn't sinking.

He blinked once, then twice as his mind finally caught up with the new situation presented to him. After a few awkward seconds he finally got the sense to look down and see what was keeping him afloat.

"Hehehe" Naruto chuckled childishly, rubbing the back of his now wet hair in embarrassment. He hadn't been in any danger after all as the water he was in wasn't all that deep and only went up to his chest. He was suddenly glad that he had been here at the small lake alone, if anyone had witnessed his little scene just now…

'I'd never be able to show my face in class again'

As Naruto turned around to exit the now murky water, something in the corner of his eye drew his attention back to the water. Not too far off from where he was, he could make out what appeared to be a glowing round object. Curiosity getting the better of him again, Naruto moved as close to the glowing object as he could without completely submerging his head under the water.

Fortunately for him, that was enough distance for his rather small hands to reach it. As soon as he had a good hold of the object, he pulled it as hard as he could. Surprisingly the object didn't take all that much effort to pull and so Naruto was soon rewarded with the glowing thing in his hands.

Glowy thing in hand, Naruto made his way back to the edge of the lake and pushed himself out of the water and laid on the ground for a few seconds to regain some of his lost breath. After regaining said breath, Naruto stood up and looked at the thing he had dragged with him from the water.

"What kind of weird fruit is this?" He questioned, looking at the fruit in his hand.

It was a weird (for him) fruit/flower with glowing silver petals and a purple round fruit inside it. The overall shape of the flower was almost the size of his head and the fruit inside of it being the size of both his fist balled together. The fruit was oval in shape with black rings going around the whole fruit, on the black rings were comma-like markings, nine in total.

'Maybe I should ask the old man about it, he is the Hokage he should know what it is' He gave a small nod to himself and started walking back to the village when not even a few steps into his journey, his stomach grumbled again. Naruto's face scrunched up at the unpleasant feeling his stomach was now giving him, it was actually starting to hurt.

Looking down at the fruit in his hands, he pondered on what he should do. It wouldn't hurt to take a small bite of the fruit would it? He brought the fruit closer to his face and took a small whiff, it didn't smell all that bad and with how hungry he was it actually smelled good.

Throwing caution to the wind, Naruto removed the fruit from the rest of the flower and brought it to his mouth. He was REALLY hungry and there was a delicious -if not weird- fruit in his hands. Besides as the Hokage, the old man would probably know about a fruit that grew underwater, so there was really no need for him to show the fruit he had found to the old man, he mostly likely knew about it already. Naruto reasoned.

With that self-assurance in mind, Naruto wasted no time in devouring the fruit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiruzen Sarutobi glared at the mountain of paperwork in front of him with such an intense gaze that it would burn, he was actually hoping it would. After hours upon hours of signing documents and reading through countless mission reports, his hands, back and eyes were starting to ache.

He sighed tiredly as he thought about how much more work was still left for him to complete and to make matters worse, it was still barely past noon. This was the part of being Hokage that even after years of doing, he detested more than anything, paperwork.

He rubbed his temples to try and relive some of the tension he felt and took out a key that was in one of the pockets of his robes, he then used the said key to open one of the many drawers on his desk. Inside the drawer was a very important book, his most prized possession. A book that only a selected few had had the opportunity of getting before the full edition was even released... Icha Icha Paradise, Harem edition (signed by Jiraiya himself).

A perverted giggle escaped the old Kage's mouth as he grabbed the book. His student, while admittedly a shameless pervert, was a very good writer of a very wonderful series of books. And the fact that he was once the teacher of said student, meant that he would get a copy of the new books before they were released, was a very wonderful added bonus.

He took hold of his prized possession and was about to indulge himself in the wonderful book when-

BOOOOOOM!

A loud explosion sounded from atop the Hokage's monument, the explosion was so strong and loud that it boomed throughout the entire village, breaking several windows -including the ones in his office- in the process.

As loud and startling as the explosion was, it did not hold a candle to what came after. Chakra. That was the only thing that came to his mind. Following the explosion, a monstrous chakra output suddenly appeared, blanketing the village and all its occupants in a wave of power never once felt before.

In all his life, which to be fair was quite the achievement for a ninja, he had never felt anything like it before. Pure energy, so much of it that it actually froze him dead in his seat and brought a sense of dread unlike that which he had ever felt before, not even when he was facing the mighty Kyuubi!

The chakra, if he could call it that, was so great that dare he say it, it rivaled that of the Kyuubi on a such a scale that it was mind boggling. A bead of sweat rolled down his wrinkled face as he felt the chakra increase with each passing second. Reeling in his resolve and entering what many would call his 'Kage' mode, the Third Hokage stood up from his seat and removed his robes, leaving behind his old armor to be seen.

"Summoning Jutsu!" An array of seals appeared on the ground where his hand was and was soon followed by a white explosion of smoke.

When the smoke cleared it showed behind it a monkey comparable in size to Hiruzen, it had long unkempt white hair that reached into its back and wore wore a black suit with mesh armor underneath. It was his summon, the monkey king Enma.

"Saru?...W-What in Kami's name is that!?" Enma gasped, clearly startled by the massive, oppressive chakra saturating the air.

"I don't know old friend, but hopefully we will find out soon enough" Enma gave a hesitant nod at this and the pair jumped through the broken window and headed straight for the Hokage monument where the chakra output was coming from.

On the way, Hiruzen was not all surprised to find nearly all of the ninja currently in the village -chunin and above- waiting for him at the bottom of the monument, even all the clan heads and his old teammates were there, Danzo included. He gave an approval nod to all of them and beckoned for them all to follow him.

'May Kami have mercy on all of us' was his last thought as they rushed into what many thought would be their end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the ninja got to the top of the monument they were not all that surprised to find the whole area in ruins, all that remained of the once large beautiful trees, grass and flowers was now a large smoking crater without any visible signs of life in it.

Hiruzen, ahead of everyone, walked further into the crater holding his now transformed staff in his hand tightly. On the outside he appeared to be very calm and collected, analyzing the situation before him with a calculative gaze, but on the inside however, it was an entirely different story.

Never had been this startled in all his sixty-years of being a ninja, he was not afraid of facing whatever it was that was responsible for the chakra out let, no what he was afraid of was that he knew he was long past his prime and was now about to face an opponent with enough chakra to make the mighty Kyuubi feel like an untrained civilian in comparison.

His hold on his staff tightened even more, if they failed to stop whatever monstrosity that had come to his village...

"Calm down Sarutobi, fear will only lead to our downfall" Enma, his staff, said. Trying to calm his old partner and longtime friend down. He knew just exactly what was going on in his mind, and to an extent the same was going through his.

"I know Enma, perhaps this is a sign" Hiruzen said cryptically, looking ahead of him with slightly narrowed eyes.

If the monkey king could he would've raise his eyebrow

"A sign? For what?"

The aged kage did not respond. He suddenly came to a halt when he felt something. The thing that they were after could be felt by all not too far from their position. However, the dust blanketing the whole area made it impossible for anyone to see anything. Those of the Hyuuga clan tried seeing through it with their Byakugan but there was so much chakra saturating the air that it was almost blinding for them to keep it activated. The sensor nins were worse off.

To everyone's shock and surprise the over bearing chakra suddenly disappeared as though it had never been there to begin with. All of the gathered ninja had to double take at that, there was no way that something with that much chakra would just disappear without any sign of where it was. The chakra they had felt only moments ago was large enough that it was probably felt all the way to Kumo!

A strong gust of wind suddenly appeared, making everyone take cover behind their hands and some even went as far to erect an earth barrier around them thinking that they were getting attacked. After a few seconds the wind finally died down, when everyone opened their eyes they were greeted with a sight that made them many of them confused.

 _-A few minutes earlier-_

After Naruto had eaten the fruit something strange started happening inside his stomach, it was a warm tingly sensation growing from his tummy and slowly spreading to the rest of his body. Thinking it was just an upset stomach, he ignored it. After all it, was not the first time he had eaten something that made his stomach feel funny.

Realizing he was running out of time for his pranks, Naruto decided it was best he heard home now if he wanted to sort the supplies for his prank. He would tell the old man about the weird fruit after.

And then without warning, his vision suddenly blurred and soon he couldn't see anything. In panic, he tried to scream for help but his body refused to move, he could feel something, something inside of him growing, changing him. Dimly, he heard the sound of something or someone screaming, shouting angrily at him but the voice was so far away he could barely make it out.

His eyes flew open when he could feel nearly every single person in the village and the feeling continued to increase until he could feel people from far away. His eyes burned, his head was pounding so loudly that it was unbearable.

'W-What's h-happening to me?!' Naruto screamed in his mind.

He could feel many people, more than he could ever count, heading towards his direction. As they approached Naruto could distinctly feel and remember one person amongst the multitude of people, it was the old man! He wanted to run to him but still his body still refused to move, he couldn't even talk.

After what seemed like an eternity, he felt as though whatever had been holding him, preventing him from moving, had finally let go.

Almost like a toddler taking his step, Naruto tentatively moved forward, staggering a bit as he did so. Just a few steps into his freedom, something dawned on the blond haired troublemaker. Now on his best day, Naruto usually felt so much energy rushing through his veins that he could hardly pay attention at something for more than a minute even if he wanted to. He would run around the village reigning havoc wherever he went and would then run from the ninja that tried to catch him, 'tried' being the key word.

Because of his seemingly endless stamina and boundless energy he would easily out run them all for hours and only be slightly winded by the time they gave up. But now, now he felt like he could run forever and would never get tired, his whole body felt so alive, so powerful, so full of energy...it was AMAZING!

When his vision cleared, which was a moment after he had gained control of his body, the first thing or rather, person that he saw was the old man. Wearing armor and everything.

"Old man?" his voice nearly cracked up with joy at seeing the familiar face.

 _-Present-_

When the wind settled down, they were greeted with the sight of a small child who looked to be no older than eight. The child had unkempt pure white shoulder length hair. His eyes were something to behold, for they were metallic silver with black rings forming around a small black iris, if one was to look carefully they would notice a single black tome in the first ring of both eyes. In the center of his forehead was a small vertical slit, he also had six distinctive whisker mask on his pale white cheek, three on each cheek that made everyone instantly recognized who the person was.

For his clothes, he wore a high-collared white robe with ten black magatama markings across his chest and the pattern of a black Rinnegan and nine black magatama markings, in rolls of three on his back. There were also additional magatama markings on his sleeve cuffs and also on the rim of his robe.

Behind him, ten purple-bordering black-orbs could be seen floating in a circular formation.

"Old man?" The child asked

"N-Naruto?!"

Chapter end


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 **xxxxxx**

"Old man?" The child asked

"N-Naruto?!"

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but suddenly froze, a blank look appeared in his eyes and right before everyone's eyes, he slowly started levitating off the ground. Everyone watched on with bated breath as Naruto slowly started floating towards the lake that was nearby.

He continued moving until he was directly above the center of the lake. The water suddenly burst upwards, creating a wall of water all around the lake. Outside the lake, everyone was looking on with guarded eyes and wary stances. The fact that what was the largest chakra spike they had ever felt in their lives had just vanished without a trace and Naruto, their jinchuri

ki, was at the very sight where the chakra spike had originated from put them all on edge.

"Hokage-sama?" One jonin asked, waiting for the old Kage to give them a sign or to at least tell them what was going on.

In response, Hiruzen raised his hand, indicating for his men and women to stay put. Even he didn't know what was going on

 _'What have you gotten yourself into this time Naruto-kun?_ ' Hiruzen thought worriedly, as he too stared at the wall of water that was blocking them from seeing what was going on inside the lake.

 **xxxx** With Naruto **xxxx**

The dazed, blank-faced Naruto hovered above the water surface for a few seconds, staring blankly at a particular spot in the water. The slit on his forehead opened, revealing another eye but unlike the two rippled eyes with the single tomoe in them, this one was scarlet red with rings going around the pupil and had nine tomoe marks.

He slowly started to decent into the water, but just his form was about to touch the water, the water parted away from him as though it was being pushed by an invisible force. He continued going down until he was staring directly at a very large root that was easily 50 times his width.

Naruto then brought his hands forward and laid them flat against the root, immediately after doing this, the root started to get pulled into the small hands.

Outside the lake, the gathered ninja were all yet again startled when the ground on started to shake. What made them even more worried was the fact that they could all feel yet another large amount a chakra being drawn into something, as though it was being collected into a single area, a single point.

"Haishi-san" Hiruzen called out to the Hyuuga clan leader "Can you see anything?"

Haishi shook his head negatively "No Hokage-sama, that wall is preventing our eyes from seeing through it. It looks like a barrier of some sort, completely composed of chakra" Haishi explained.

"Saru" Enma suddenly spoke up.

Hiruzen looked down at his staff and saw a single eye looking at him. "If we are going to act we better do so soon before whatever that thing inside finishes"

Hiruzen closed his eyes for a brief second, ' _I_ _don't know what is you're up to Naruto but for the safety o_ f _the village and everyone else, I cannot allow this to continue...forgive me Naruto-kun'_

"Get ready!" Hiruzen instructed his men.

Before he could signal them to attack, the ground stopped shacking and soon after the wall of water too dropped. Behind it, Naruto could be seen still hovering atop the water surface, the same blank expression still present on his face.

A small wind blew by as Naruto slowly turned around to face everyone, for a very intense moment no one moved, no one made a sound, then he blinked finally regaining his consciousness.

He looked around in confusion, his confusion further increased when he saw many people, the old man included, standing around the lake, looking at him with varied expressions.

"How the hell did they get all the way there?" Naruto asked, scratching his head in confusion. Not a second ago they were all standing a few feet from him and now they were suddenly standing so far away.

Was that another ninja trick?

"Hey old man! How did you get all the way there?!" Naruto shouted, he then stopped for a moment when he realized that so many people where gathered, all looking at him. ' _What's going on?_ '

Hearing Naruto's voice, Hiruzen couldn't help but sigh in relief _'At least he is back to normal...well his mind at leas_ t' _'_ Choosing his words carefully, so not to scare him, Hiruzen replied.

"Why don't you first walk-fly here and we can discuss this properly"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, had the old man lost it? Ninja didn't fly, not as far as he knew anyways and he wasn't even a ninja yet. He looked down at his feet and froze, for the second time that day he panicked.

"AHHHHH! Help! I can't swim" Naruto shouted in fear.

Everyone watching the panicking boy sweat dropped at the scene he was now making. By now Naruto was making swimming gestures in midair, making a rather comical scene. After a few seconds of panicking and frantic swimming, Naruto came to a realization...he wasn't in the in the water, nor was he drowning or struggling for his breath.

"Hey what gives" he looked down again and had to double tale at what he saw, his body was lying parallel to the water, floating in midair. In this way, he could see his reflection on the water surface.

For what seemed like hundredth time that day, Naruto panicked.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FACE, NOOOO MY HAIR TOO?! MY EYES!" Naruto shouted, pulling his now white hair "I HAVE HORNS?!...oh wait that is actually cool" he looked down at his reflection more closely "Wow...I look...weird but in a cool way" he nodded his head appraisingly at the reflection.

"Hey Old man! Check out- ITAI!" Naruto screamed out, holding his head in pain. He floated upright and looked behind him for his assailant, only to find Hiruzen holding a staff in his hands and guilt clearly visible on his old wrinkled face.

"What the heck you old coot, that hurt!" Naruto shouted at his grandfather figure, who had somehow walked across the water-and was still standing on it-and gave him a good whack in the back of the head with the black and yellow staff in his hands.

 _'That was supposed to knock him out'_ Hiruzen thought with a frown. He put on an apologetic smile "I'm sorry my boy, you were very preoccupied with, well, looking at yourself and I just wanted to grab your attention" He apologized

Naruto rubbed the top of his head, the pain long since gone "Yeah well you didn't have to hit me so hard" He grumbled.

Hiruzen chuckled "Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength...now how about we head back to the village and you can tell me about your…new look?"

 **xxxxxx**

"So let me get this straight, you found a lake behind the monument and when you fell into the water you saw a glowing object inside? You then took the object and saw that it was a flower..." Naruto nodded his head, Inoichi continued "...You ate the flower because you were hungry and then you changed?" Inoichi repeated the story Naruto had just told them all with a bit sceptic.

"Yeah and it and looked like a fruit too" Naruto added helpingly.

"Could you please wait outside for a few minutes Naruto-kun?" The third Hokage said

Not needing to be told twice, Naruto stood up from his seat and made his way out of the office as fast as his legs could carry him.

He was glad the old man asked him to leave the room full of people, he was starting to feel very uncomfortable with so many people staring at him with that much intensity. Not mention a lot of those people had already been objected to some of his pranks.

Two hours had passed by with him seated on a little chair in front of a desk full all people, some he knew, and others he didn't. Three days had passed since he had eaten that fruit. So far he had been subjected to Kami knows how many tests, asked the same question over a hundred times and repeated the same story a dozen times too.

Now he stood in the large passage way, waiting patiently for the old man to call him again. Being who he was, an Uzumaki, patients did not run in his blood. He started looking around for something fun to do, that was of cause until his eyes landed on a particular purple orb floating freely behind him, many orbs actually.

"What the heck is that?" He hadn't noticed them until now, which was odd considering how long they had been trailing him.

Curious, Naruto raised his hand to take one of the orbs. His curiosity further increased when the particular orb he was aiming for floated into his awaiting hand.

' _Weird_ ' was his only thought. As he inspected it further, he didn't see anything odd about the ball, aside from the fact that it could float it looked nothing out of the ordinary.

Giving the ball a small toss and catching it, it wasn't heavy either. It certainly wouldn't do as a weapon. He started playing with the ball, throwing it up and down to pass the time when suddenly the office door squeaked open, drawing Naruto's attention to it. The ball-in midair- fell to the ground, missing Naruto's hand.

 **Boom**!

A great explosion rang throughout the building shacking its very foundation. Not a second later multiple masked ninja arrived via shunshin to where the explosion had occurred, swords drawn. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, a large hole and an alarmed Naruto-who was not harmed in the very least and was floating above the hole- could be seen.

"What in kami's name is going on here?!" The third Hokage's angry shout could be heard down to the room in the passage.

"...Did I do that?" Naruto questioned, looking down at the giant hole below him with widened eyes.

Seeing just who had caused the explosion Hiruzen sighed "Dog, take Naruto to a private room where he can't cause any more trouble"

 _'Until we know the full extent of his powers...I can't let you run around the village until we figure out what is going on...child or not, I cannot compromise the safety of the village'_

Naruto hung his head in resignation; he had disappointed the only person that cared about him.

"I'm sorry old man...I didn't mean to ruin your floor" Naruto apologized softly

"I know Naruto, now please follow dog-san here and don't cause any more trouble until I come to see you again ok?"

"Yeah" Naruto mumbled.

A man wearing a dog mask, who had been standing beside the Hokage the whole time, walked towards Naruto and indicated for him to follow.

 **xxxx** One hour **laterxxxx**

Hiruzen wanted to bang his head against something hard, really hard. How an 8-year-old kid could cause so much trouble in the spam of one hour was beyond him, even if said child possessed unimaginable power at his fingertips, it still wasn't possible!

One hour, that's how long he had been gone for, he even assigned one of his best men to watch him and yet he somehow managed to do it.

' _Of all the things he could deface, he chose to do it to the stone faces in broad daylight no less_ '

Perhaps he cast a genjutsu on the entire village whilst he went on with his dirty deeds, Hiruzen speculated. Considering he had the fabled eyes of the Sage of Six Paths and the chakra to put an entire village combined to shame, the idea didn't seem all that far off.

But then again, this was Naruto he was thinking about, he would never do something that dubious. To cast an enter village under an illusion was something that was beyond what Naruto would do, did he even know what a genjutsu was?

Still there were too many factors to consider, questions that needed to be answered. Questions like, what were the limitations of his powers? Just what exactly was he capable of? What of the kyuubi, was a there any chance it was going to break free? Those were some of the many worrisome questions he had just spent the last hours or so discussing with not only his advisors, but the clan heads as well.

Hiruzen shook his head when he heard the angry shouts of the person in mind. _'You're going to be the death of me Naruto-kun_ '

 **xxxxxx**

Naruto was bored and when Naruto was bored trouble was sure to follow. Sadly, right now he couldn't do any mischief and why you might ask, well for one he was in an empty room with a chair and table-which he was currently occupying-and 8 ANBU guards watching him closely.

Yup, 8.

"Hey! You can't keep me here forever you know, I told you already I didn't do it!...and even if I did, you can't prove it!" Naruto shouted from his position on the chair.

The ANBU watching him could only sweat drop _'He just admitted to doing it'_ was their shared thought.

There was a soft clicking sound at the door as the door handle was pushed down. The door was slowly pushed open and a person Naruto was all too familiar with stepped inside.

"Old man!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

Hiruzen smiled at the whiskered child and stopped just a few meters' shy from the table where Naruto was.

"Good to see you too Naruto-kun, but I'm afraid this is not a social visit gb" he took a small whiff of the pipe in his mouth and exhaled a small puff of smoke. "What in Kami's name possessed you to paint the Hokage monument, throw stink bombs at the Inuzuka clan compound and paint several houses at the Uchiha clan district orange?!" Empty or not, the Uchiha district was still a very important part of Konoha.

Naruto sank into his seat, trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Well...they deserved it?" He half answered.

"And what did they do to deserve such a thing?"

"Well Sasuke and Kiba did...they got me kicked out of Mizuki-sensei's class" Naruto fidgeted in his seat, pressing his fingers together in a similar way to that of a certain Hyuuga girl.

Hiruzen nodded his head in what Naruto could only hope as understanding, he should've expected something like this.

"And the monument?"

"I just wanted to make it look nicer..." Naruto responded, a small goofy grin making its way across his whiskered face.

"What am I going to do with you?" Hiruzen asked lowly with an exasperated sigh.

"Let me go?" Naruto suggested.

"If only it where that simple...now, I want you to clean the monument of every drop of paint and clean Sasuke-kun's house" Hiruzen said seriously. He would've had him clean the Inuzuka compound and the Uchiha district as well, but he didn't want people-beside those that had already seen him-to see him. Not just yet at least.

"But old man.." Naruto whined

"Two wrongs don't make a right Naruto, and if you finish everything fast enough I might treat you to ONE bowl of ramen"

"Make it two and you've got yourself a deal!"

"Cheeky brat...ok then I suppose an extra bowl won't hurt, but only after you finished cleaning everything" Naruto nodded his head vigorously "and no flying..."

By the time those words left his mouth, Naruto was already out of the door.

Just after Naruto had left, Hiruzen turned around and looked directly at one of the ANBU in the room.

"When are you going to stop hiding…Jiraiya?"

All the ANBU in the room exploded in a puffs of white smoke, leaving behind the ANBU who Hiruzen had singled out. The ANBU was then surrounded by a white smoke and when the smoke cleared a white haired man with a large scroll on his back remained.

"I could never pull one on you sensei" Jiraiya said with a small chuckle

Hiruzen removed the pipe from his mouth to speak again "I might be old and rusty but my skills are still sharp enough for me to recognize when one of my students is using a transformation Jutsu" His face and demeanor suddenly changed, becoming very serious. "Now, why have you come Jiraiya"

The mirth on Jiraiya's face disappeared. "I'm hoping you could answer that sensei" Jiraiya responded, learning back against the wall behind him arms folded.

Hiruzen inwardly sighed, knowing exactly what Jiraiya was talking about.

"I was afraid of this" He said sadly.

Jiraiya rose an eyebrow at this but otherwise remained silent.

Taking his student's silence as a cue to continue, Hiruzen took his time to take another drag of his pipe "A few days ago an academy student found a mysterious fruit in a lake behind the monument. He ate the fruit and what you no doubt felt was the chakra from said fruit inside the child"

The awkward silence that set in was to be expected. Hiruzen was actually surprised at how silent his student had sudden gone. Of all his students, Jiraiya was the most vocal and blunt about pretty much everything.

' _It's been a whole 5 seconds…that's a new record'_

"You're joking right?" Ah yes, that was more like it "that-that monstrosity of chakra couldn't all have come from a child! I was in Land of Springs and I felt it all the way from there…now seriously sensei, what on earth was it?"

"Believe what you will Jiraiya-chan, it is the truth. So far we haven't been able to find any remains of this fruit or even identify what type of fruit it was"

"You can't be serious!" Jiraiya shouted in disbelief

"You yourself saw the child with your own two eyes, all we have for now is the child's story and I have little doubt in my mind that he was lying. His appearance is more evidence than I need to confirm his story"

"You mean that little brat that was in here?" Jiraiya asked with wide eyes, Hiruzen gave him a small nod in agreement. "Well that would explain the ridiculous clothing and those glowing orbs...not mention the pair of rinnegan eyes" Jiraiya said silently, nodding to himself at the end.

 _'But still, it does make me wonder why it is I couldn't feel a drop of chakra coming from him_ '

 _'Sometimes I really do worry for you Jiraiya'_ Hiruzen thought after hearing his student'ssilent monologue.

"I have no doubt in my mind that the other nations felt the chakra as well, and by now have most likely sent their ninja to investigate it" Hiruzen said with a small frown.

"You don't know the half of it sensei. As we are speaking, Kumo and Iwa are preparing their shinobi, they fear that Konoha has developed some powerful weapon and will soon wage war on them. That is actually why I rushed back here"

Hiruzen walked around the table and sat down on the chair that Naruto had previously been occupying. The day's news finally taking its toll on him

"Fear makes us all react irrationally; my advisors are pushing for me to hand over Naruto to Danzo so he can 'properly' be trained, they too fear what Naruto might do now that he has that much power at his disposal"

He couldn't afford to have Naruto be turned into a mindless drone like all the others that Danzo had taken under his wing, he made a promise to both the kid's parents to look after him. Not to mention handing someone as powerful as Naruto to Danzo would mean curtain doom for all the other nations.

"Wait, you mean the kid who ate the fruit was Naruto! THE Naruto Uzumaki?!" Jiraiya nearly shouted.

"Yes, the very same one. After the chakra wave, many civilians fear that the village is going to be attacked again by a demon just like 8 years ago, a few hundred or so have already left the village in fear"

"This seems to be getting worse with each passing second...but sensei isn't there a way to turn this situation around? Surely the _God of Shinobi_ has a plan for something like this right?" Jiraiya asked hopefully.

"There is but I don't think you will like it"

"What is it?"

"We have to take Naruto out of the village. Sooner or later someone will notice his appearance and make the connection between the two. Already many people are asking questions and speculating, it's only natural they do, and eventually they will come to the truth...for now, I want to give them time to adjust to this all and realize that the village is not in any danger. "

"That shouldn't be too hard, just get some jonin or ANBU to...you want me to do it don't you?" Jiraiya realized.

"You are the only one whom I can trust with such a task"

"As much as I want to help out sensei, I really can't, I have too much on my plate right now to even think about taking care of a child" Jiraiya said as he turned around to make his way out of the room

"Believe you me Jiraiya, if I could I would've asked someone else or even taken care of him myself. I'm asking you not only for Naruto's sake but also for that of the village, if the other nations discover him there is little doubt in my mind they will fight us for him. This village cannot handle another war, we barely survived the Kyuubi's attack and are in no shape to fight another war" Hiruzen said seriously.

"I get that, but I can't take care of a kid sensei...What about his education? His friends? He's life is here! I travel around the world and barely stop in one place for more than a few days, that is no life for a kid. Plus, I've got my network to run, I have too much on my plate right now" Jiraiya tried to reason with his sensei.

"If I remember correctly, you are the one who has been preaching on about the child of Prophecy are you not? Anyone with half a mind can see that he is that child, the clues have been laid out so plain and clear"

"That's a low blow, even for you sensei...fine I'll take the brat with me but only for a few years, I can't let people see me walking around for too long with a child, they might get the wrong impression" The two shared a laugh.

"Thank you Jiraiya, you will find him by the monument" Hiruzen said after a while.

"Oh and Jiraiya" Hiruzen added as an after thought

"Yes?"

"Whatever you do, don't touch the orbs floating around Naruto"

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow in confusion but nodded his head nonetheless.

 _'What could be so dangerous about those orbs_?' He wondered.

xxxxx

Just like his sensei had suggested, Jiraiya found Naruto cleaning the monument with a bucket of water in his hand and a wet cloth in the other, and to top it all off he was floating in midair.

Yep, the kid was floating over 500 meters in mid Air with nothing to support him whatsoever. Maybe what his sensei had said wasn't so farfetched after all.

 _'Let's get this over with'_ Adding a small amount of chakra to his legs, Jiraiya made the tedious journey up the monument.

Naruto momentarily stopped what he was doing when he felt someone approaching him. He looked down and saw an old man walking UP the wall. He instantly stopped what he was doing and flew down to the meet the man.

"Hey, how are you doing that?" Naruto asked with stars in his eyes.

 _'Kid can fly and he thinks walking up walls is cool_?' Jiraiya mused. _'Now to impress this kid further and show him the awesomeness that is Jiraiya!...I just hope_ _that_ **he** _won't mind being summoned this high'_

"Hohoho you want to know how to do this?" He asked, earning an excited 'YES' from the kid "But first...I am the man that makes ladies swoon over, mountains crumble, the epitome of manliness! I break hearts where-"

"Are you going to show me or not?" Naruto suddenly cut in. Stopping the weird old man from completing his weird intro-dance thingy.

" **Well I'm gone** " The toad, that had appeared sometime during his 'introduction' muttered and disappeared in an explosion of white smoke.

"Wait, don't!" Jiraiya screamed as he plummeted to the ground.

Naruto flinched when he heard the loud 'Boom' sound that rang when the old man hit the ground. He quickly flew to the ground and came upon the sight of a man-shaped imprint on the ground.

"Hey old man! Are you still alive down there?" Naruto shouted to the old man inside the hole.

Miraculously, the white haired man came out from his man sized hole without a single scratch on him.

"It will take more than a small drop to kill me" Jiraiya boasted, dusting himself off.

"Dang you sure are tough for an old man, anyone that age would've broken a few bones at least" Naruto complemented, much to Jiraiya's ire.

"Listen here brat, I'm going to say this once and once only...IM NOT OLD!" Jiraiya shouted.

Naruto rubbed his ringing ear "WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT SO LOUDLY!"

"IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO GET THROUGH THAT THICK HEAD OF YOUR!"

"MY HEAD IS NOT THICK!" And how would he know if his head was thick? They had never met!

"Will both of you shut up!" A voice, that they both knew, exclaimed suddenly.

"Old man/ Sensei?" The two, Jiraiya and Naruto said at the same time. And sure enough there was Hiruzen standing a few feet from them, wearing his ever present kage robes and hat.

"Naruto-kun, this is my old student Jiraiya" Hiruzen said cutting straight to the point.

Naruto flew a small distance away from Jiraiya, seizing him up.

"The old man is like a hundred years old and you are his student...see I was right, you are old!" Naruto concluded, pointing an accusing finger at Jiraiya.

"Shut up brat, sensei might be old but I'm not!" Jiraiya retorted, whacking Naruto in the head with his fist.

"Well you sure hit like one..."Naruto mumbled, rubbing the spot where Jiraiya had hit him. Truthfully he didn't even feel a single thing. It felt more like a small tap than an actual hit to the head to be honest.

Several tick marks appeared on Jiraiya's head _'This kid...'_ his hand slowly made its way to his kunai pouch _'...I'm going to kill him_!'

"Now now you two, enough of that. Can't have you kill each other just yet, after all you're going on a long trip together" Hiruzen said with both his hands raised in a peaceful gesture.

Naruto's head snapped towards the old Kage "What do you mean by that old man?"

"You see Naruto-kun, ever since you gained your new 'powers' a lot of people are rather unease about the whole thing. Some are even afraid of what you might do or rather what you will do"

"B-But I won't hurt anyone, I promise!...please old man, you can't kick me out of the village!" Naruto pleaded frantically, tears threatened to fall from his eyes

"Relax kid, no one said anything about kicking you out. We will just be gone from the village for a little while and will come back when you learn how to properly control them" Jiraiya added

"Even though he might not look like it, Jiraiya here is a very good sensei, he will teach you many things that only few will ever have the chance to learn"

Naruto was still not convinced.

"You know the fourth Hokage right?" Naruto nodded his head, it was his hero after all. "Then I'm sure you'll be interested to know who his sensei was..." Hiruzen trailed off and looked at Jiraiya.

Naruto followed his gaze and his eyes too landed on a smirking, proud, Jiraiya "No way!" Naruto exclaimed with wide eyes.

"You mean _he_ was the sensei of the Fourth Hokage!?"

"The very same"

"So what do you say kid, will you go with me?"

"I-I don't know...what about my dream of being Hokage, I can't accomplish it if I'm not in the village"

"You will only be gone away from the village for a few years, by the time you come back that seat will still be waiting for you"

"Still...I haven't graduated from the academy yet, If I leave now then I won't graduate with all my classmates" Naruto reasoned, showing a surprising amount of insight to the two adults.

' _I can't let those two bustards pass me'_ Naruto thought.

"I thought you might say that...here" Hiruzen suddenly said, throwing something at Naruto, who caught said object with both hands.

"This is..." Naruto muttered, holding the object with shaking hands

"My headband, from this day onwards, I promote you to rank genin of Konohagakur-" Hiruzen was silenced by Naruto who flew straight into him, hugging him for all his dear life.

"Thngxolfmn" Naruto muttered again and again, his voice being muffled by Hiruzen's clothes, which were being drenched in tears.

After a little while Naruto finally let go of the Hokage. "T-Thanks Old man, I promise to look after it!" he said this, tying the headband around his neck.

"I know you will" Hiruzen said with a small chuckle. "Now what do you say to Jiraiya-kun's offer?"

"I will go with him..."Naruto said lowly, he didn't want to leave the village, it was his home and all his important people where here as well, but for the old man, he would.

"Pack your bags kid, we're burning daylight"

"We are leaving today? Now?...I thought I had more time..."

Hiruzen sighed sadly "I understand your hesitation Naruto, but the sooner you leave the better it would be for you"

"…Fine"

"Good, meet me at the village gate in..." He looked up at the sun "...10 minutes, any later and I'm leaving without you"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, "10 minutes!...See you Old man, and tell Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-chan I said bye!" Naruto shouted, taking off to the sky and rushing towards his house.

When Naruto was out of sight, Hiruzen turned to look at his old student.

"Look after him Jiraiya..."

Jiraiya paused before answering and looked up at the stone faces above them.

"I will...I might have been wrong about both Minato and Nagato being the child of prophecy...but this time I'm certain, Naruto _is_ the child of prophecy and as his sensei, my job will be to guide him...the fate of the world depends on it"

"A child so young shouldn't have such a responsibility weighed on his shoulders...but I know Naruto will not fail, the will of fire burns in him brighter than anyone I have ever seen!"

"I must be going now sensei, maybe I can get one last peek at the hot springs before we leave...take care" With that Jiraiya vanished from sight in a smoke shunshin.

Hiruzen could only shake his head in amusement at his student's antics

 _'Good luck Naruto-kun, the road ahead of you is a tough and hard one, you will be faced with many hardships and pain but I have faith that you won't fail._.. _you're_ their _son after all'_

 **Chapter End**

Thank you all for the positive feedback, you guys are awesome! I'm glad you all like it!

avidnarutofan: You've really given me a lot to think about, thank you.

Allhailthesith: He has Madara's clothes, but without the gloves and boots


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

" **Jutsu/Summon/Biju speaking"**

"Normal speech"

' _Thoughts'_

 **Beta red by WATCHER89**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Story Start**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Why? Why had he again agreed to such a fate? A fate far worse than even the cold clutches of death itself? Why… gosh darn it, why had he agreed to…to…this?!_

The legendary sannin found himself at wits end unable to comprehend everything that had transpired.

 _How badly, had he fucked up in life that-_

' _Ah yes, the prophecy_ ' That simple fact hit Jiraiya so hard, that it might as well have been a punch to the face, from his long time female teammate. Anyone with half a brain knew just how hard the female Sannin could hit. And the pervy sage had more than enough experience with it to grasp how painful it was.

"So, what jutsu did you use this time?" He finally managed to utter out, having somewhat composed himself. The defeated look and sound of his sensei's voice acted as more than enough evidence, to let the boy in question know, he had screwed up bad. Well more than usual at least.

" **Shinra Tensei** " Jiraiya's gaze trailed up, past his guilty student to the bright blue sky above. Even the clouds had been parted, he idly noted, half impressed,-not that he was going to tell the boy in question.

' _So that's how it is_ ' His gaze tracked back down, lingering slightly at the canvas, before settling on his student.

"How much chakra did you put into it?" His voice came out a little softer than he would've liked. But by this point, Jiraiya realized he didn't have it in him to care anymore.

Naruto squirmed under his master's gaze, he had really done it this time around. "…A little more than usual" His meek voice came through.

' _More than usual'_. These words rang inside his head like a fading echo of an iron bell.

His gaze moved away from his pupil to, well, what remained of the landscape ahead. Where once stood three giant mountains, comparable in height to the Hokage monument back in their village, now lay a desolate plateau with a large gaping crater to accompany it. Not a shred of evidence remained proving the existence of the once proud mountains, nothing, and everything had been cleared away like it had never been there to begin with.

"And it had such a nice view too" He lamented still unable to come to terms with the loss.

Why, that very morning he had woken up to a beautiful and majestic sight. The sun was just barely peeking past the mountains. Its rays seeped through the gaps between them, providing the sage with a sight that brought forth a serene feeling, something he had not quite felt in a while.

' _The Raikage is going to have my head for this'_

By now, he was pretty sure the man himself was on his way to their very location. For a kage, Ay sure had no qualms with leaving his office and dealing with matters personally.

' _Screw the Raikage, sensei is going to skin me!_ '

It was just as well. He was planning on making a trip to Mount BYOKU soon anyway. Living there for a few years wouldn't be so bad. He'd just have to get used to Ma's cooking again.

"Sensei?" Naruto's subdued voice was enough to rouse the pervy Sannin from his fleeting thoughts.

Seeing that he had the man's attention, Naruto continued. "You've been kinda looking at it for a while now"

"Umm…" Something else suddenly caught the attention of Jiraiya's pupil.

"There are several people headed this way" He pointed towards the location from where the Raikage and his party approached them.

Maybe it wasn't so bad. He tried to convince himself. Maybe he could try and explain to Ay that this was all just a mistake, a jutsu gone wrong. Perhaps his latest pupil wouldn't start out his shinobi career, already labeled as a terrorist. In the end, it was just wishful thinking on his part. One that seemed highly unlikely to occur.

"How many can you sense?" He directed towards his student, who was the reason for his sudden change in demeanor.

Naruto face scrunched up as he concentrated.

"5 of them and umm…" He responded after a few seconds.

"What?"

"Well, one of them has a really large amount of chakra, it's a bit larger than yours sensei"

Naruto was a bit surprised at his sensei's response, or rather, the lack of it. Jiraiya didn't look all that surprised with the news, instead, a defeated and dejected sigh was all he let out.

"You and I are gonna have very long chat about this later on. For now, we just have to work on getting out of this with our heads still on our shoulders" He stated in a blank tone.

Naruto watched as his sensei bit his thumb and go through a sequence of hand seals, he had never seen him do before. He then slammed his hand on the ground and a small plume of white smoke materialized.

" **What do you need this time Jiraiya? It's been only a few days since you last summoned me"** A rough voice complained from within the dissipating smoke.

"I need you to transport us as far away from here as you can." Jiraiya instructed the toad, he had just summoned.

"There's a river nearby. You can use that to travel."

Bearing witness to a talking frog was not a first for Naruto. But how the little creature was going to carry them though, was another story.

"Wait, how is that little toad supposed to carry ussss…" What he began as a simple question soon turned into a scream of horror, as the toad suddenly stuck its tongue out, swallowing him whole in the process.

"Mhh… the others will be here any moment, better get going" The summoned amphibian repeated the process once again, and swallowed the sannin whole.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Ay and his team approached the area, where they had both seen and felt the impact from the great explosion, C, one of the Raikage's personal guard and a renowned sensor in kumo, suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong C?" Ay asked when he noticed the man come to an abrupt halt.

The frown that developed on C's face only fuelled the uneasiness that everyone had begun to experience.

"It's the two chakra signatures sir." He began in a shaky tone. "They've… suddenly vanished"

"WHAT?!" Without any sort of warning, the Raikage's body lit up with lightning.

"NOBODY'S GETTING AWAY FROM ME!" And with this bellow, he vanished from the sights of everyone watching, in a burst of sheer speed.

"Ay-sama wait for us!" His men shouted from behind as they commenced their pursuit of their kage.

 **Xxxxx A few days later xxxxx**

To say that Naruto was feeling bad, would be an understatement. Now, this wasn't the first time he had done something to get on his sensei's bad side, mind you, it was not. However this was the first time he had done something so bad that it had rendered his sensei speechless.

The Rinnegan, that's what Jiraiya told him his eyes were called, when they first set off on their training trip a little over a year ago. They were extremely powerful eyes that only two other people in history had been said to have possessed them, and it just so happened that one of those two people were the sannin's students.

He had tried to get as much information from his sensei about the other rinnegan wielders. But the sannin was rather tight lipped about it. However, he did promise to tell him about them when he was older. How old that would be, he had not elaborated on that.

Fortunately for Naruto, luck was on his side. Because even though Jiraiya was reluctant with the information, he was however willing to teach him all that knew about his new found eyes. Unfortunately though, all the sannin knew was one jutsu that the rinnegan provided him with. Gravitational manipulation, or rather, " **Shinra Tensei** " and its counterpart " **Bensho Tannin**."

He mastered the two jutsu in just a few weeks. From then on, they had more or less begun to experiment with Naruto's _other_ abilities. In doing so, Jiraiya's pupil had learned two more techniques that his rinnegan provided him with. As for his _other,_ his sensei had suggested that it was better, he refrained from experimenting with that eye for now. He had tried once before, to cast a jutsu with it and the result had been disastrous to say the least. He had a few more jutsu under his belt, jutsu that he again couldn't use because of how dangerous they were.

For the most part, their training trip consisted of taijutsu training, traveling from town to town and on the rare occasion that Jiraiya was willing to, learning more about his own special powers. Much to Naruto's ire, Jiraiya was often out on ' _missions_ ', as he put it. And owing to this, he hardly spent any time on their training and when he DID train him, he would usually just end up describing what he should do and then disappear for the rest of the day. Not to say Jiraiya was a bad teacher, just that the man had a bit of a problem with keeping his word is all. And so it was that on one of these ' _training_ ' days Naruto had gotten bored and decided to experiment with the one jutsu in his arsenal that he knew quite well. The landscape of Kumo would never be the same again.

Sadly after that little stunt he wasn't allowed to use _any_ jutsu unless Jiraiya was watching or training him. And with how studious the perverted sannin was, Naruto could say with outmost conviction that he was in for a long wait.

Aside from learning more about his eyes, Naruto had learned quite a lot not only about his new found powers, but about his sensei as well. Mainly, that his sensei was a shameless pervert. An even bigger pervert that surpassed the old man! They had only stopped in two small towns in midst of their training trip and during the entire time, his sensei had done nothing other than ogle at women and peek at them at every given chance.

Besides being a pervert Naruto had also learned that his sensei was just as strong as the old man made him out to be, and he knew a lot of jutsu too! But the man was stingy and wouldn't teach him any, saying that he was too young and reckless.

' _Stupid perverted toad'_ He cursed inwardly.

All he taught him was taijutsu and how to use several other weapons, like any of that was useful to a ninja!

He did buy him new clothes though, and trained him on how to manage his newly acquired powers. So Naruto supposed the white haired man wasn't completely as bad as he had thought him to be.

Speaking of powers, Naruto had learned quite a lot about what he could and couldn't do, and he was still learning a lot more with each passing day. Even his **truth seeking orbs** proved to be not only surprising, but also powerful as well. The only downside to these amazing powers was that he couldn't nearly use all of them in a fight, not even against his super strong sensei. They were, for lack of better words, just too strong.

Naruto sighed at this. Fighting using only taijutsu wasn't fun at all and most of the time the orbs got in the way, making it hard for him to even try enjoying that. How was he to relish a fight, if the person he was fighting could get turned to dust at any given moment? As if sensing his frustration, all the orbs surrounding him, embarked on rotating faster and faster, as if wanting to protect their master from whatever threat he was up against.

"Stupid orbs" He snapped.

"Why couldn't you be something cool like a giant sword or something?"

He voiced out in frustration, when to his pleasant shock and surprise, one of the orbs bulged slightly and then commenced stretching until it was twice his size

"Whoa…awesome!" He yelled out in excitement, holding the double helix blade in his hands.

' _Sensei's going to flip when he sees this!'_ He looked around to see where his sensei was and found him resting on the trunk of a tree below, scribing away in a little book

"Hey sensei, look what at what I can do" He called out to him, the elation seeping out through his voice.

"Yeah, good for you kid, keep it up" Jiraiya said dismissively, head buried in his work much to Naruto's annoyance.

"But you're not even paying attention! Look!" He tried once again to gain his sensei's attention.

"Mhh...Mhh" The sannin hummed. He was too immersed in his _work_ that he barely heard what Naruto was shouting out.

"Stupid perverted toad…" Naruto cursed silently and turned to fly off somewhere, anywhere away from his sensei.

Seeing this, Jiraiya finally gave the kid his attention.

"Look kid. I've got a serious deadline coming up soon and if I don't finish this by then, I'll be in real trouble with the higher up." He tried to justify his actions.

But that did nothing whatsoever to lift Naruto's mood. "Whatever…you're just saying that just so you don't have to train me"

All of a sudden, an idea popped up inside the sannin's head "Ok, how about we make a deal?"

"A deal...what kinda deal?" Naruto narrowed his eyes giving his sensei a suspicious look.

"If you leave me alone for a while to finish my book, then I'll teach you a really really cool jutsu." Jiraiya retorted in an excited manner. If this didn't get the kid away from him, nothing would.

Naruto was far from convinced. He knew just what his sensei was trying to pull and he wasn't going to fall for the same trick the 4th time around.

"That's what you said last time! And you didn't teach me anything!"

' _Well, at least he's finally catching on.'_ The gallant shinobi placed his work material down on the ground and turned to his student with a curious look in his eyes.

"Ok kid, you got me. This time I'll let _you_ decide what jutsu you want to learn." An amused grin made its way across his face when he saw Naruto double take at his response. He definitely had him alright.

"Are you serious...?" Naruto asked still unsure. His facial expression complimenting that feeling.

"Yup"

"Like serious… serious?"

"Can't get more serious than that" Jiraiya assured him.

"Any jutsu I want?"

"Uh ha"

"Shake on it" Naruto said, raising his hand up to his teacher.

Jiraiya blinked several times at this. _'Yup he's really catching on´._

Normally he would just promise the kid that he would teach him only to latter on come up with some half cooked lie about not being able to do so anymore. This time it looked like Naruto wasn't having any of it. Maybe he had finally reached his saturation point.

The white haired member of the sannin reached out for the outstretched hand and shook it. For a moment he was slightly marveled at how soft and delicate Naruto's hand was. Even after a whole year of training, his hands remained just as they were when they met for the first time. Looking at the kid, he noted that nothing about him had changed. His hair hadn't grown an inch, his skin was still the same white color and were it not for the change of clothes, the kid would practically be the same as he was a year ago when they had started on their journey.

All year long Jiraiya hoped that Naruto would eventually go back to normal, that the effects of the fruit would one day be reversed and the kid could go back to the village and him too as well, considering, he had a book to finish.

He had already told the Toads about Naruto, naturally, they had all been shocked to hear the news. Even the Grand Toad had been surprised, apparently he hadn't _'seen'_ this course of future, and he even went as far as to request, to see Naruto with his own eyes. It might have had something to do with his eyes, but Jiraiya swore the Grand Toad sounded excited?

"Now remember, if I teach you." Jiraiya began on a sterner tone.

"It means until I finish my book, you won't bother me got that" Naruto shook his head affirmatively to that. The ero-sennin could do whatever he liked and he wouldn't be concerned in the slightest, as long as he trained him.

"So no demanding me to see you shape your orbs, no flying tricks, no throwing things at me and most importantly….NO ramen related questions!" He raised his voice a little as he concluded.

Naruto deflated slightly at that last bit but nodded his head nonetheless. "Deal!"

"Good, now let's get this over with, I got work to do. What jutsu do you want to learn?"

"A fire jutsu!" Naruto reposted seemingly elated.

"The summoning jutsu eh? Good pi-wait, what?"

"I want to learn a fire style jutsu"

"You're kidding right?" Jiraiya's eyes widened in shock.

But Naruto was insistent on his demand. "Nope! I want to learn a fire jutsu!"

"But-but why…? I mean, isn't the summoning cooler?" The toad sage fumbled for words. Never in his wildest imagination did he fathom someone would say no to a summoning jutsu.

"Hey!" Naruto shot back a bit irked. "You're going back on your word; you said I could have any jutsu I want! And besides, I already know the summoning jutsu"

"WHAT?!" Jiraiya shouted out in shock. Then an image of him performing the very same jutsu a few days prior, flashed in his mind.

' _Well he's still here, so either the jutsu didn't work or he hasn't tried it yet. Knowing him, the jutsu didn't work'_ He theorized. There was no way in hell that Naruto would have enough knowledge on how to perform a jutsu and not try it.

' _But still, he did say he knows how to do it'_ His mind echoed again.

"Alright brat, so you're telling me that you know how to perform the summoning jutsu?" The pervy sage folded his arms and assumed a serious demeanor.

Naruto nodded his head in affirmation.

"Have you tried summoning something before?" Jiraiya was really hoping that the kid would say no. He anticipated to get him to sign the toad contract instead.

"Yup." The pupil remarked and before Jiraiya could say anything else, Naruto continued "First I summoned a frog, but he couldn't talk like the ones you summoned could do. He just looked all _weird like._ "

"Then I summoned a giant dog, bigger than Kiba-tame's mutt. It had multiple heads and everything!" To emphasize this, he waved his hands up to show the magnitude of the beast.

"After that I summoned a small bird and then a very big bird. But this looked hurt coz it had a twisted mouth and everything"

By the end of this narrative, Jiraiya was left staring at his student with disbelief clearly evident on his face. What Naruto claimed to have done, was something so far-fetched, it seemed like it came straight out of a fantasy. _Multiple summons? It was unheard of!_

"Prove it" Jiraiya simply stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Naruto realized that Jiraiya was being serious this time around. It was highly unlikely for the ero-sennin to be all _serious_ like this.

Even so, he still felt the need to prove himself. "Err…now?"

"Yes, now." The white haired member of the sannin was growing impatient with each passing moment.

Naruto did as he was instructed and ran through the hand seals for the jutsu, the same hand seals he had seen Jiraiya perform to summon the toad they had escaped in.

" **Summoning Jutsu!"** A white plume of smoke appeared around the two, blanketing their campsite in a white haze. The smoke disappeared as soon as it had appeared, allowing the two shinobi to see clearly once again.

Jiraiya's jaw nearly hit the floor at the sight that was presented to him. A toad, an actual toad! It was almost the same height as Naruto and was of a dark brown colour. The thing that stood out the most, aside from its obvious height, was the pair of rinnegan eyes it had, the exact same pair that was on Naruto.

' _Is this another ability offered by the rinnegan or one of his own other abilities?'_ The sannin wondered as he inspected the summon further. He poked it a few times with his finger for further inspection and could feel that it was indeed an actual living being.

"Does it do anything?" He finally managed to speak out having coming to terms, a bit, with everything he had to witness.

"It can't talk like yours did, but it does do whatever I tell it to do though" Naruto answered earnestly .To validate his point, he had the toad perform several backflips and several other small tricks.

Jiraiya could already appraise the benefit of such a powerful ability. The ability to summon any type of creature and have it perform any task without question was almost too good to be true. But then again, compared to the other things he had seen his student perform, this was not all that impressive.

' _Ma and Pa are surely not going to like this' He exasperated._

"Alright brat, that's enough of that for now. Let's get this fire jutsu out of the way so I can focus back on my work." He grinned widely when he received an excited 'YES' from Naruto.

"I'll show you the area where you'll perform the jutsu, and I want you to practice there and only THERE. Got it?" The last thing they needed was to draw in more attention than they already had.

The two walked past the foliage of trees, onto a landscape containing golden brown sand and water as far as the eye could see. Aside from the occasional seagulls here and there, the beach was completely desolate.

"Alright, this will do" Jiraiya suddenly announced to gain Naruto's concentration. He turned around and saw his pupil dropping to the ground beside him. Satisfied that he had the kid's attention, he continued "I'm only going to show you this once. So pay attention"

Naruto nodded his head and watched on with rapt attention as his sensei went through a sequence of hand seals and then spew out a giant ball of flames that flew just past the water and eventually disappeared onto the horizon.

" **Fire style, fire ball jutsu,** that's the name of the jutsu" Jiraiya explained "It's a C-ranked jutsu…I know you've already worked out how to do it so I doubt you'll need my help at all"

Besides giving him an impressive chakra control and blessing him with an additional set of other jutsu, the rinnegan also allowed Naruto to easily understand and perform any ninjutsu he saw. The tomoe also seemed to act much like that of the sharingan and allowed him to copy any ninjutsu he saw in action. Because of this, Jiraiya knew that one demonstration was more than enough to teach the kid all he needed to know.

"Thank you sensei! I won't let you down!" Naruto responded, trying his level best to conceal the impatience that was building up inside him at the moment.

"Whatever kid? Now that my end of the deal is taken care of, I'll be off now." He turned around to leave. "Just be back at the camp before dark, I don't want to have to come looking for you" With that said, he made his way back to their camp.

Once he could both see and feel with certainty that his sensei was out of sight, Naruto's face split into a wide grin. His hands started going through the exact same hand signs his sensei had shown him. He felt the chakra beginning to build up in his stomach all the way to his chest. He held it there for a moment, wanting the jutsu to be as strong and powerful as he could make it and when he was ready, he let it all out.

' **Fire style, fire ball jutsu**!"

 **xxxxxxx** **2 months later** **xxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto glared at his sensei with as much intensity as his rippled eyes could muster. For a while, Jiraiya didn't seem bothered by the look at all, choosing instead to focus on the paper and pen in his hands.

Seeing his efforts not bearing any fruit at all, Naruto sighed out loudly. A mischievous grin made its way across Naruto's whiskered face when he noticed his sensei flinch slightly in irritation.

The next sigh to escape his lips was a loud and obnoxious one. This time, Jiraiya all but threw his book down and turned to look him, spotting on a murderous glare.

"What is it this time?" Jiraiya growled out, his voiced laced with annoyance.

Naruto held up two fingers. "It's been 2 months." He pointed out.

Jiraiya didn't get it. "Yeah and?"

"You're still writing that book of yours and haven't taught me anything since!" He countered.

"What happened to that deal we had? I remember someone agreeing to leave me alone until I was _finished_ with my work. Are you going back on your word?"

"I know but it's just that…" He started shyly. "I practiced that jutsu until I could do it without hand seals and after that…"

Jiraiya supposed he could see where the kid was coming from. Naruto had such a profound and innate understanding of how chakra worked and flowed that with just a single glance, he could understand the nature of how the jutsu worked. Even to the point where, he was able to perform the jutsu without the need of any hand seals. Calling the kid a ninjutsu genius would actually be an insult.

"Look kid, all you ever do is train. I get it, you want to be stronger and learn as much as you can. But you need to tone it down a bit. Have fun every once in a little while-"

"But I do have fun!" Naruto declared almost passionately. Not a tinge of fibbing could be spotted in his words.

Jiraiya was not having any of it. "Training is not that fun."

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, you're still a kid. Train less, have fun and go out" And perceiving that Naruto was not having any of it either, he decided to give the brat an extra push.

"Tell you what, there's a small fishing town not too far off from here. I'm going to give you, your very first official mission" He had on a falsified grin.

"A mission?" Naruto parroted a bit unsure.

"Yup, an A-rank mission." The pervy sage affirmed his words once again. When Naruto's eyes widened in response, Jiraiya knew he had him. He took out a small orange book from his pocket and threw it towards him. "That book is one of my most prized possessions. I want you to read that book and tell me everything you have learned from it when you're done"

Naruto looked at the book in his hands with a frown "The tale of the Gutsy Shinobi?" He read out the title ' _Why does it have to be a book? Why not a scroll or something?! Stupid old man. He is doing this on purpose.'_ The 9 year old felt his brow twitch at that thought.

"Now, don't bug me until you finish that book. A ninja is supposed make sure they finish their mission at _any_ cost, especially one training to be a Hokage of all things…" Jiraiya threw some weight behind his actions.

"You have your mission now get on to it" He directed at his pupil.

Naruto didn't say anything to his sensei and silently hovered away from their small clearing. Once he was out of sight, Jiraiya released a sigh of relief, he failed to realize he had been holding.

' _Woooh, didn't think the brat would actually buy that…that should keep him out of my hair for a little while'_ A perverted giggle escaped his lips. "Now back to work!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto was not in the happiest of moods, which was a rare thing for the fun loving, self-proclaimed, future Hokage. It had been three hours since he had started on his ' _mission_ ' and he hadn't even made past the second chapter. Reading wasn't part of the Uzumaki Naruto package. It never was and never would be!

' _And its sooo long and boring too'_ More than anything, he wanted to give up. But giving wasn't part of who he we was either.

" _And besides, what kinda Hokage gives up? Not me. That's who!"_ Having given himself the pep talk he needed, Naruto set out to do the most difficult mission of his life, reading.

Not even 5 minutes into his reading, the 9 year old genin of the hidden leaf started experiencing a bit of uneasiness. Something, someone, was watching him. At first he had just thought it was an animal because of how ' _different_ ' the chakra felt from that of any normal person. It felt closer to well, nature, like the very earth itself had come to life and was now watching him. It was...creepy to say the least.

He floated aimlessly for a few more minutes, just to see whether the person or thing would show itself. It never did.

Having had enough, he decided to call it out.

"I know you're there!" He shouted out, trying to hide his nervousness as much as he could. "I'm warning you! I'm a ninja, you shouldn't try to sneak up on a ninja!"

His threats seemed to come into fruition as the ground below him began to bulge up. Naruto almost screamed out in terror as he witnessed that. But when a mope of spikey green hair slowly rose from the ground, he calmed down. And when said green hair turned out to be a person, he was actually intrigued.

This green haired person slowly emerged out completely. Its lone green eye stared up directly at the genin.

"W-what are you?" Naruto stuttered out. The person was anything but normal, even by his standards.

"He he he he. Oh! Me? You can call me Zetsu…" It introduced itself. "Say, you wouldn't know what pooping feels like would you?" It continued as soon as it finished.

"W-what? What kinda question is that?!" The genin was puzzled to say the least. It wasn't every day that green haired people popped out from the ground and asked you about pooping.

The white plant-man frowned. "Mhh so you too don't know the feeling…"

"I've always been fascinated by the ability. I myself have tried to replicate it several times but I can't…" He went on unable to comprehend what kind of emotions it was invoking on the listener.

By this point Naruto's face had turned a full shade of red in sheer embarrassment "Stop talking about that, that's gross!" He shot out at the strange looking man.

"Gross?" Zetsu's head tilted to the side in confusion. "Why would popping be gross? I think it's such a wonderful thing"

"Well it just is! Now stop talking about it." The konohagakure genin lashed out.

"Wait." It suddenly hit him. "What are you doing here? Better yet, what are you, Aloe Vera man?'"

"Aloe Vera man?" He responded perplexed at the name Naruto had given him.

"If you insist" The plant-like man reciprocated with a frown, choosing to overlook the strange name assigning. "…as for what I am, I've told you already! I'm Zetsu! And Zetsu is White Zetsu."

"…" It failed to incite any sort of response from Naruto. To the genin, Aloe Vera man sounded much better.

"Your chakra drew me here." He added in almost as an afterthought.

"My chakra?" Naruto reiterated almost mechanically.

"Yes." Was the plant man's simple response. His intonation made it hard to guess what exactly he was feeling at this moment.

An awkward silence soon followed as the two entered a staring contest of sorts. Naruto was the one to break it. "Sooo that's it...you just came here because of my chakra?"

Receiving an enthusiastic nod from the white Zetsu, he continued "Right…well I better get going now. My sensei will probably start looking for me soon"

As soon as he finished saying that, Zetsu's face lost it's ever present grin. "Must you leave so soon...? I've traveled a great distance just to see you."

"You did?" Naruto was genuinely surprised. Nobody had ever gone out of their way for him like that. He looked down at Zetsu again. Sure, the man was weird looking but who was he to judge. He had horns, which he thought were absolutely cool, and three eyes to add to that.

"Wait! I know, why don't you come back with me? Sensei won't mind you staying with us. I'm sure of it." He expressed enthusiastically.

"No, I don't think that would be such a great idea." Zetsu shot him down with that _weird sounding_ voice of his.

"But why?" The genin whined. He was expecting the other to respond in the affirmative.

"All the humans that I've met so far have been terrified of my appearance, so much so that I always avoid them at all costs…I figured with how you look, you too would understand" Zetsu slowly started sinking back into the ground.

Naruto's gaze dropped upon hearing this, it was true. All the people he had met so far had been terrified of his appearance. It was due this reason that, they stayed away from highly populated places during their trip.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He replied in a hushed tone. "But that's only because they don't know me yet. Once they do, I'm sure they won't be afraid!"

At his declaration white Zetsu said nothing, opting instead to stare at the child with a wide grin on his face.

Jiraiya's voice calling out for Naruto ultimately broke his silence. "Naruto! Where are you brat? It's getting late. We have to set out soon."

"I must be going now. See you around Naruto-kun and…maybe the next time we meet, you'll tell me what pooping feels like" With that said, Zetsu completely submerged into the earth below, not leaving behind a single trace of his presence, with a sad and slightly flabbergasted Naruto looking on.

A moment later Jiraiya appeared ahead. He immediately noticed the downcast look and demeanor of his student and questioned him about it.

"What's wrong?" The teacher's voice exuded concern at his pupil's current disposition.

Naruto still kept looking at the spot from where Zetsu left for a little while longer before he responded. "It's nothing…"

"Anyways I'm all set. Let's go." He added shifting his gaze towards his sensei.

"Mhh ok, we'll stop in town for a little while though. I need to take care of something." Jiraiya chose not to quiz him any further.

"Ok…why are we traveling at night again?" Naruto glared at him.

"We're not going through that conversation ever again"

 **Xxxxxxx Unknown location xxxxxxxxx**

A pair of mismatching doors opened up to a dimly lit room revealing its sole occupant.

"I made contact with the nine tails jinjuriki." A soft voice reported to this occupant.

"… **He noticed you, don't try to play it down"** a gruff and hash voice interrupted him.

"The nine tails...?"

"Continue watching him for now, we'll see how to deal with him in time. Right now we're too thinned out with recruitment and managing Kiri"

"If that's all then, **we'll be off."**

 **Chapter End**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **A/N: I hope you guys don't mind me having some of the jutsu in Japanese, I'm not trying to be fancy or anything I just feel like some of them sound better in Japanese than English. For example, "Shinra tensei" sounds a tad bit better than "Almighty Push" to me.**

 **Special thanks to WATCHER89, my beta reader, for going through this chapter with a critical eye, you turned my rock into a true diamond, thank you!**

 **Anyways, I don't want to put myself under unnecessary pressure and give you all a date when I'll post a new chapter but I'll say this much, it won't be too long. Well, that's it from me this week, see you all when I post the next chapter.**

I


End file.
